Merry Christmas
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto da un regalo a Sasuke que no piensa desaprovechar para nada. Yaoi.


**Merry Christmas**

Era navidad y todos se repartían regalos entre ellos en casa de Kakashi sensei.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? —preguntaba Naruto como Sakura abrió el regalo que le dio.

Le había dado a la pelirosa un collar con un dije de rosas, pero ella ni lo miraba, solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y eso enojaba al rubio.

—¿Vas a abrir los regalos? —dijo Ino correteando alrededor de Sasuke.

—Lo haré después —dijo retirándose a su habitación ya que no le gustaba la multitud y menos al bobo de Naruto sonriendo y saltando feliz de un lado a otro, le daba náuseas.

Sasuke al llegar a su cuarto, arrojó los regalos al piso y se sentó en su cama, entonces vio una cajita de parte de Naruto. mientras tanto, el rubio lo había seguido hasta su cuarto y esperaba desde afuera que Sasuke gritara como loco al ver su regalo. Había comprado un vibrador para Sasuke como una broma, a ver si el amargado sonreía.

Sasuke abrió la cajita de parte de Naruto, y miró sorprendido el vibrador en su interior, después lo dejó en la cama como si nada y fue a darse una ducha. Confundido de que Sasuke no hubiera reaccionado ya, Naruto irrumpió en su cuarto, sin embargo el pelinegro no estaba ahí, y la caja donde estaba su regalo estaba abierta y vacía. Confundido siguió el ruido hasta el baño donde había mucho vapor saliendo por el agua caliente, al entrar no vio nada, entonces sintió unos brazos cogerlo por detrás y tirarlo de cara contra la pared.

—Suéltame —exclamó Naruto al reconocer que su atacante era Sasuke.

—No que quiero estrenar mi regalo —dijo éste con voz baja y ronca sensualmente.

—Pues buen provecho —dijo Naruto tratando de ir a la puerta y huir de ahí, pero Sasuke lo tenía agarrado bien fuerte y le había bajado los pantalones.

—Suéltame! —gritó Naruto en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

—Quiero estrenar mi regalo contigo… —dijo Sasuke restregando el vibrador alrededor de los glúteos del menor y aunque éste estaba enojado y asqueado, pronto empezó a sentir un escalofrío placentero en su entrepierna.

Con vergüenza cubrió su miembro que se endurecía mientras Sasuke usaba su otra mano para meterla bajo su chaqueta hasta quitarla, después lo acarició por encima de su camiseta en cuál sus pezones ya estaban duros, los pellizcó con fuerza haciendo que el rubio lanzara un quejido mezclado con placer.

Con una sonrisa malévola, Sasuke empezaba a excitarse por tener el control de ese bastardo, movió despacio la punta del vibrador al interior de éste haciendo que gritara con más fuerza.

—Me pregunto si eres virgen… —dijo Sasuke deteniendo el vibrador a la mitad como pulsaba el botón en modo de vibración haciendo que enviara descargas de placer por todo el interior del rubio que se limitó a gemir como respuesta.

Sasuke empezó a entrar y sacar el juguete despacio como Naruto hundía su rostro lleno de vergüenza contra la fría pared.

—Hay que oír cómo gritas —burló el mayor haciendo que el otro se enojara.

—Ni eres hombre, tener que usar eso —desafío el rubio entre dientes.

Entonces Sasuke sacó el aparato haciendo que se mordiera el labio, estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando el mayor lo hizo, ahora estaba adolorido con ganas de correrse, pero no iba a suplicarle que siguiera. Sasuke lo cogió de los brazos golpeándolo fuerte contra la pared, entonces restregó su propio miembro duro contra el trasero de Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva ante la sensación que le provocaba el miembro de Sasuke, era caliente y dura a diferencia del vibrador de goma fría.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —susurró Sasuke a su oído.

Naruto se negó a hablar, pero su cuerpo lo delataba, movía sus caderas hacia atrás en busca del miembro de Sasuke y éste con una sonrisa de victoria, introdujo su miembro de un golpe dentro del rubio haciéndolo gritar, pero no era suficiente, quería ver su cara, sacó su miembro y lo giró hacia él, lo tiró al piso y se le fue encima.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Sasuke sorprendido al ver que Naruto estaba con su miembro duro, aquello hizo que su propio miembro creciera más.

Abrió las piernas del rubio como éste forcejeaba para que lo dejara, entonces volvió a meter su miembro esa vez comenzó el mete-saca sin compasión, Naruto sentía desfallecer, para mantener la cordura se abrazó a Sasuke, haciendo que el miembro de éste entrara más en él y rozara su punto G. Sasuke sabía que Naruto era virgen y le pertenecía, pensaba marcarlo, saliendo y entrando en él despacio, entonces los dos se aferraron entre ellos con fuerza y expulsaron su esencia que cubrieron sus cuerpos, al presionarse para besarse sus lenguas carnosas se enredaban en una batalla por tomar el control mientras frotaban sus miembro entre ellos en busca de saciar el deseo que les quedaban, pronto se endurecieron otra vez…

Al día siguiente, Naruto ya no era capaz de mirar a Sasuke. Estaba avergonzado, excitado quería repetir y eso que ya lo había hecho varias veces con el pelinegro. Nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Acaso le gustaba Sasuke? Eso era imposible y aún así no dejaba de pensar en él, y desearlo. Lo que comenzó como una broma, ahora era un dilema para él. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Entonces vio a Sakura salir al jardín, sonrió al verla, pero su corazón ya no latía fuerte por ella.

¿Ya no la amaba?

—Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve! —gritó ella como Sasuke la seguía sin ganas.

El corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza al verlo, los observó hacer el muñeco de nieve. Estaba celoso, muy celoso, pero no de Sasuke por estar con Sakura sino de Sakura por estar con Sasuke. Como Naruto nunca tuvo muchos amigos ni padres, solo Shikamaru y Kakashi sensei, él solo conocía el amor de amigos, pero nunca el amor que le enseñó Sasuke anoche…

—Guerra de nieve! —gritó Rock Lee apareciendo del techo y empezó a arrojar bolas de nieve a Naruto.

Antes de que el rubio reaccionara, aparecieron Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, todo el mundo a lanzarle bolas. Una hora después un Naruto exhausto regresó al interior de la casa para calentarse. Se quitó toda la ropa menos los pantalones, se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse, entonces sintió unos brazos detrás de él. Se puso súper rojo al reconocer los brazos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo nervioso el rubio mirándolo.

Sasuke tenía una expresión muy seria y tierna, lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Lo que pasó anoche fue un error.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza —. Fue mi primera vez… y no creí que fuera importante.

—La primera vez siempre es importante.

—No creí que fuera importante contigo… Pero me he pasado todo éste tiempo pensándote.

—Eres un pervertido.

—No solo pienso en tu cuerpo —dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su rostro — sino en ti, Naruto —dijo besándolo.

Por inercia Naruto se dejó llevar, era un beso dulce a diferencia de los apasionados de anoche, se aferró a Sasuke para probar más y éste contento de ser correspondido se atrevió a introducir su lengua adentro comenzando un vaivén sensual de lenguas. No se separaron hasta necesitar aire, se miraron sonrojados.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Naruto.

—Supongo que feliz navidad. Es una buena forma de terminar el año.

Naruto no podía decir qué clase de amor tenía por Sasuke, pero de seguro iba a tener un año nuevo para descubrirlo, así que sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

—Feliz navidad a ti también, teme.


End file.
